100 Reasons Why I Love You
by Clover.C
Summary: Just a sweet drabble 3


**100 Reasons Why I Love You**

**.**

**.**

**Ta~Da! Just a sweet drabble for u guys 3 hope u'll like it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**100 Reasons Why I Love You:**

**.**

1. Your Eyes,

The black doe shaped eyes that's so beautiful. And I found myself drowning everytime I look at them.

2. Your Lips,

The plum red color that always push me to taste it.

3. Your Cheeks,

Makes me wonder how puff it is.

4. Your Hair,

I love any style you have for it.

5. Your Eyelashes,

The elegant pair.

6. Your Nose,

Pointed perfectly.

7. Your Forehead,

Beautiful even with your bangs over it.

8. Your Chin,

My fingers fit it.

9. Your Smile,

The prettiest thing I've ever seen.

10. Your Neck,

The line that shows your manliness.

11. Your Adam's Apple,

Always makes me licks my lips even though they're not dried.

12. Your Voice,

The best melody in my life.

13. Your Chest,

Everybody would like to do anything to lean on it.

14. Your Shoulder,

Seems very soft for me to cry on.

15. Your Suits,

Fits you brilliantly.

16. Your Arms,

So strong for me to lean on.

17. Your Hands,

Fits my small hands and hold me tight.

18. Your Fingers,

I love to play with their tips.

19. Your Abs,

The thing everybody loves to see.

20. Your Waist,

Sexy.

21. Your Tights,

Comfort me whenever I lean my head over it.

22. Your Legs,

Well-built to keep your body straight whenever you hold me up.

23. Your Feet,

Every shoes looks good on it.

24. Your Steps,

Painted invisibly perfect.

25. Your Moves,

Took all my mind away.

26. Your Personality,

The thing that makes yourself complete.

27. Your Family,

They look so kind and friendly, just like you.

28. Your Father,

The strong figure who works for your family.

29. Your Mother,

The one who sacrifice her life for giving birth to you.

30. Your Older Sister,

The one who looks a lot like you.

31. Your Words,

Which can make me smile, or cry.

32. Your Laugh,

I love to hear it a lot.

33. Your Expression,

The thing that cause my expression.

34. Your Tears,

Which I want to wipe everytime I see it.

35. Your Sobs,

That I always wanted you to stop.

36. Your Sighs,

Makes me ask if something annoys you.

37. Your Giggles,

Bloom my smile even in my darkest day.

38. Your Sneeze,

That makes me run to you with a box of medicines or tissues.

39. Your Coughs,

That wakes me up to make sure that you're okay.

40. Your Gloomy Face,

The one who get my palms around your face and cheer you up.

41. Your Sleepy Face,

I told you to rest.

42. Your Touch,

Comfort me the best.

43. Your Breath,

Harmonizing mine.

44. Your Teeth,

Best couple with your smile.

45. Your Jokes,

The thing I waited even though it's not even funny.

46. Your Eyebrows,

That moving up everytime you make fun of me.

47. Your Favorite Foods,

That becomes my favorite.

48. Your Favorite Colors,

That also mine.

49. Your Cooks,

That sometimes taste horrible.

50. Your Clumsiness,

That always makes me help you.

51. Your Cries,

That makes me cry.

52. Your Childish Side,

That sometimes annoys me.

53. Your Weird Position,

That becomes your sudden jokes.

54. Your Serious Side,

That don't even look that serious.

55. Your Pouting Face,

Your weapons to get my attention.

56. Your Flirts,

Sounds so mushy yet beautiful.

57. Your Favorite Songs,

I love to hear it from you.

58. Your Reactions,

I always waited.

59. Your Attentions,

I always wanted.

60. Your Shocked Face,

Sometimes look silly.

61. Your Screams,

That wakes up a whole house.

62. Your Fears,

That I want to fight for you.

63. Your Care,

Soft, lovely, sweet of you.

64. Your Silliness,

Stupid, crazy of you.

65. Your Shrugs,

Most explained that you don't know.

66. Your Anger,

That you randomly show me.

67. Your Argues,

That sometimes didn't match mine.

68. Your Stress,

I do feel it too.

69. Your Depression,

My depression.

70. Your Hums,

Become my lullaby.

71. Your Snores,

One of your stupid things.

72. Your Works,

Sometimes disturb our togetherness.

73. Your Tongue,

That stick out when you lick your lips.

74. Your Winks,

What a flirt.

75. Your Tickles,

Well, it's enough to make me faint.

76. Your Joys,

Mine also.

77. Your Yawns,

Shows the cute side of you.

78. Your Cuteness,

Kills me.

79. Your Charisma,

Attracts everyone.

80. Your Kindness,

That makes me proud of you.

81. Your Cleverness,

Solve most of your problems.

82. Your Sleep Talks,

Again, your stupidness.

83. Your Pokes,

My cheeks become red.

84. Your Happiness,

Everything for me.

85. Your Sadness,

Also mine.

86. Your Smells,

Except the stinky one. Kidding, I love u.

87. Your Sweetness.

Mushy.

88. Your Hotness,

Gulps.

89. Your Sexiness,

Drolls.

90. Your Warmth,

Your best comfort.

91. Your Kiss,

As sweet as a candy.

92. Your Gifts,

Are the best things god had given me.

93. Your Sweats,

I wipe it with my own hands without any towels.

94. Your Wrist,

Well-matched with the bracelets.

95. Your Hugs,

Giving the warmth even in the coldest day.

96. Your Grins,

Looks scary, eh.

97. Your Whole Self,

That attracts me to you.

98. Your Smirks,

That hide a meaningful thing behind it.

99. Your Secrets,

That you never hide from me.

100. Your Name,

Sounds perfect, my whole heart belongs to you, Cho Kyuhyun.

**-THE END-**


End file.
